


stay (you pull me);

by angelcakkes



Series: Home is wherever I'm with you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spring Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakkes/pseuds/angelcakkes
Summary: Renjun drags Jeno into some spring cleaning.





	stay (you pull me);

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble I thought of and wrote in a couple hours.  
> title inspired by nct 127's touch,

Jeno’s Sunday morning of tacky TV is interrupted by a view of Renjun, apron-clad, rainbow feather duster in hand, and bandana tied around his head. He frowns.

“Jun, what’s going on?”

Renjun places a hand on his hip, staring down. Jeno cowers. _What did he do now?_

“Spring cleaning!” Renjun cheers, face breaking into excitement as he waves the duster in the air. Jeno covers his eyes as flecks of feathers fall onto him.

“Why?”

Renjun turns around to take a seat in Jeno’s lap. Grabbing the remote out of his hand, he turns the TV off. Jeno sighs. Renjun shifts to look at Jeno properly, casting him a wide, innocent grin. Jeno knows better.

“I figured we should organise our things.” He explains, gesturing over the room to encompass _their things._ “This apartment is _way too small_ and we have _so many things._ It’s making my mind all cluttered.” With a slap to Jeno’s thigh, Renjun gets up, pulling his whiny boyfriend along by the arm. Jeno drags his feet as the smaller male yanks him to their bedroom, pushing him in the last few steps.

-

“Gotta go. Gotta go. Gotta go.” Renjun chants, flinging clothes into Jeno’s arms. Their entire closet is tipped onto the bed, as Renjun sorts through their clothes and separates them into _‘stay’_ , _‘charity’,_ and _‘should be burnt’._

Jeno drops the _‘should be burnt’_ pile to the floor, fishing out a white t-shirt from back when he was in high school. Flipping it around, he inspects it, dusting it off and holding it to his chest. _Too small._

“See? This is why we needed to do this.” Renjun says, tapping his foot. “It’s too small for you now, and it’s ugly. So, we can’t give it to charity either, because that’s just mean.” He bends down to pick up a blue shirt off the floor. “This, we can donate.” He tosses it onto the pile by the dresser. Jeno drops the white t-shirt, acknowledging that yes, it is ugly, and thank god, he got lasik because now he can see _properly_. He picks up the blue shirt, holding it up against the view of Renjun, one eye shut.

“We can’t give this away.”

Renjun turns around and sighs. “Why not?” They’ve been over this enough already. “It doesn’t fit you anymore.” He points a finger at Jeno, wagging it around. “You have a hoarding problem.”

Jeno waves off the comment and steps over the clothes scattered across the floor, making his way closer to Renjun. He holds the shirt against him. “But it fits you!”

“No, it doesn’t.” Renjun looks down and frowns, “it’ll slip right off my shoulders.”

“Exactly! How do you not see the appeal?!”

A slap to the face with a shirt, and Jeno thinks Renjun, clearly, doesn’t see the appeal.

-

“Jeno!”

“Yeah babe?”

“I need you to get the stool for me. I can’t reach these top shelves.”

Jeno arrives with no stool, and before Renjun can chide him, he slots his head between Renjun’s thighs and lifts him onto his shoulders. Renjun shrieks, floundering in the air. “Jeno!” He swats his head. “Down! Now!”

“It’s okay,” Jeno reassures him, gripping onto Renjun’s thighs and adjusting his position, “I’ve got you, trust me.”

Grumbling, Renjun dusts the shelves, muttering silent prayers and angry curses as he sits on top of Jeno’s shoulders. Once he’s done, Jeno carefully sets him down on the floor, grinning mischievously as Renjun glowers at him. Huffing away, Renjun makes for their storage cabinet.

Jeno helps him pull out a large suitcase stuffed with their old clothes. Blowing the dust away, Renjun unzips it and throws it open, coughing as the flurry of dust wafts into his throat. They drag the open suitcase to the living room to sort through the clothes in a breathable environment. Renjun compiles them into stacks again, with a pouting Jeno watching behind him as his things get discarded.

Renjun pulls out an old blazer, crumpled, withered corsage pinned to the breast pocket. He draws a sharp breath, dusting it off and hugging it to his chest. A smile forms on his lips, and Jeno shifts closer.

“Where’s that from?”

Renjun doesn’t look at him, hugging the blazer closer, tighter. “When you took me to the dance, senior year,” he pauses for a breath, “we were walking back home and I was cold, so you took off your blazer and draped it over me.” He softly smiles, and Jeno rests his head on Renjun’s shoulder, listening to him speak. “You were freezing after that, but you refused to take the coat back, and I never gave it back after that.” Renjun sets the blazer down on his lap, picking at the corsage, “it was the moment I knew I loved you. Stupid, I know.”

“No.” Jeno sits up and tilts Renjun’s chin towards him. “Not stupid.” He pecks his lips, nuzzles against his cheek.

“Well, we can’t throw this way. _I_ can’t throw this away. Even if it’s all dusty and smelly.”

Jeno laughs, pulling the blazer out of Renjun’s hands as he pulls him into a deeper kiss, gently pushing him onto the floor, pressed against the clothes.

-

Renjun’s eyes shoot open, checking his surroundings. Jeno, lightly snoring beside him, remains unbothered by the absence of warmth from his side as Renjun sits up. He rubs his eyes and yawns. An impromptu make-out session and nap was not part of the plan.

Jeno slowly stirs awake, scrabbling around for Renjun. He grips his legs. “What time is it?”

“It’s four.”

Jeno hums. “That’s fine. Let’s sleep some more.”

“No, the cleaning!”

Renjun jumps to his feet and bounds to the bathroom to wash up. Jeno, lying on the mass of clothes, whines and groans, reluctantly stretching awake.

 

They’re back at the storage cabinet. Renjun’s pulling out an untouched box of trinkets, hauling it to their bedroom. Sitting on the floor, they go through postcards, valentine’s day cards, and birthday cards. Renjun wordlessly files them away into display folders, ignoring the knowing smile on Jeno’s face as he watches him.

He takes out a snow-globe, gasps, and holds it out to Jeno. “It’s from the ski trip with the gang! When I twisted my ankle, and couldn’t ski with you guys, you bought me this to cheer me up because I thought the snowman was cute.”

Jeno smiles at him fondly, watching Renjun’s eyes sparkle at the memory. “I know. I remember.”

Renjun smiles lops into a frown. “But, it’s all melted now. Look, it’s just the snowman’s hat floating in water.”

Jeno expects Renjun to put it back in the box for tossing, but he doesn’t. He places it on their bedside table, wiping the dust off with a cloth. When Jeno gives him a look, he shrugs.

“I can’t throw that way either.”

-

“Well,” Jeno starts, looking around at the mess, crossing his arms, “so much for spring cleaning.”

Renjun sheepishly scratches behind his ear, toeing the fallen shirt near his foot. “Everything has so much meaning.” He mumbles quietly.

“Then why did we – never mind. Let’s just pack everything away.” Jeno starts to pick the clothes off the floor; Renjun, shuffling behind him, tugs on Jeno’s shirt.

“Everything was slotted in tightly. We can’t put them back in the same way. And, we still have no space. Where are we going to put new stuff?”

Jeno thinks for a while, then, tossing the picked clothes back onto the floor, he lifts Renjun up. Renjun throws his arms around Jeno’s shoulders, hooking his legs around Jeno’s waist, letting the taller male kiss his cheeks.

Jeno places a final, sloppy kiss to Renjun’s lips, grinning as the other wipes his mouth. “We could move?”

“What?”

Jeno sits down on the couch, pulling Renjun closer on his lap. “We could get a small house.” He suggests, “this apartment is too old for us anyways. We’ve been here long enough, and, you’ve always talked about getting a dog. If we get a bigger place, we can finally get one. No need to throw anything out too –“

Renjun cuts him off with a kiss, dragging slowly and pulling away with a smooch. “Yes! Best idea! We should start searching for houses now!” He bounds off Jeno’s lap, onto to get drawn back.

“Not so fast babe, we still have to clean all this up.” Jeno reminds him by waving over the chaotic room.

“Oh. Right.”

-

[Jeno looks up from the laptop screen of house listings to watch Renjun shuffle into the room. He squints. “Is that my shirt?”

Renjun holds the t-shirt neck tight, then releases to let it slip off his shoulder, exposing smooth skin. “This, has definitely got to go.”

Jeno tears his eyes back up to Renjun’s face, gulping as he’s met with an unimpressed glare. “I _really_ don’t get how you don’t see the appeal.”

Renjun groans, stomping back to their bedroom to change.]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comments. I highly appreciate them. 
> 
> Talk to me on twt: [baeksonified](https://twitter.com/baeksonified)  
> Or: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/angelcakkes)


End file.
